This invention relates generally to binders and particularly to an improved labeling system for the binder.
In general, the contents of binders, and the like, are identified by a label attached to the spine and/or front cover. In the former attachment the identifying data is readily visible when the binder is vertically placed in a bookcase or spine upper most in a hanging file and in the latter when the binder is laid flat. Conventionally, such labels are of two types. The first type of label consists of a simple rectangle of paper on which the identification data can be applied and the label then adhesively attached to the spine or front cover. The second type of label consists of a rectangle of transparent material which is either heat sealed to the spine or front cover of the binder or is adhesively attached to the spine or front cover of the binder to provide a pocket into which a label bearing identification data can be inserted. In both cases, where the spine label is used, the label is narrower than or substantially the same width as the spine. In the first case the paper label is prone to becoming detached from the spine. In the second case it is frequently difficult to insert the thin paper label into the pocket between the seals and they often require trimming. Also where additional information is desired on the binder it may be necessary to use both spine and cover labels.
Also known in the prior art is the provision of a clear overlay multi-label holder extending the combined widths of the binder, i.e., the front, back and spine. This holder is sealed on both side edges and the bottom and also at the fold lines defining the spine. This arrangement, in effect, defines three label holding areas one being the width of the spine and the other being the width of the front and back covers. Because this label holder is sealed along both of the spine fold lines the arrangement does not permit the use of a single label which extends continuously between the spine and one or both of the covers, nor does this arrangement permit the use of a standard 81/2 inches 11 inches sheet as a label which embraces the spine area.
The present label overcomes these problems in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.